


sprinkles

by orphan_account



Series: sunrise [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Beach fic, Character Study, Ice Cream, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bad flirting and first dates, changkyun is cheeky, honestly nothing happens but its cute, there's some bants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun also sees a boy.A boy who is wearing black at the beach.





	sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitty4eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/gifts).



The ocean never gets boring. No matter how many sunsets and sunrises Kihyun has seen along the ocean horizon, he never even  _ considers _ the possibility of ever regarding the ocean as anything but magnificent. 

He grew up alongside the ocean, visiting the shore nearly every day when he was younger. Then school happened, and friends, relationships, life. Kihyun forgot to visit the beach as much, he knew it was always going to be there, so he forgot that he had the most peaceful place in the world in his backyard. 

That’s what it is, really. Kihyun wakes up with the sun, jogs to the beach, and uses the rhythmic crashing of the waves to relax. A slight meditative state, a recharge so he can get on with his day. 

The closest beach to his house also happens to be one of the busiest. On sunny days, their entire microscopic town rushes to the sand, kids playing and splashing, parents drinking beer and tanning. 

This is where Kihyun is now, after Minhyuk drags him to the beach. He doesn’t usually  _ do _ the beach when it’s this busy. He enjoys his calm ocean, the soft rays of sun peaking over the water. Not listening to kids screaming and getting sunburnt. 

“Ki, come on! You  _ looove _ the beach. You always have! Stop being grumpy. I even brought my nicest umbrella.” Minhyuk pleads, waving his bougie beach umbrella around like it’ll save the world. 

“Why can’t we sit outside at one of the restaurants? Away from sand fights between four year olds?”

“I want a tan.”

“Why do I have to be here for that?”

“Because you,” Minhyuk stabs the umbrella into the sand, “need to spend time with me instead of studying. Come sit!” 

Kihyun grumbles more, but will admit to himself (only himself) that he’s been absent lately. Studying, classes, work, etc. It all has a way to get in the way of maintaining friendships. He knows Minhyuk has been trying to see him for a week now, so if that means having to sit on a towel at the beach drinking beer, he’ll do it. 

He makes himself comfortable in the shade, while Minhyuk lays on his back with his shirt off. 

“Remember when we were kids and I thought I would find my dream boyfriend as a lifeguard on this beach?” 

“Yeah, you literally never shut up about it. You wanted a beefy boyfriend who would save you when you ultimately drowned.” Kihyun responds. 

“Now I’m dating a computer nerd who suddenly has abs. Incredible. I love my life” Minhyuk sighs happily. 

“Jooheon has abs?”

“See! You never see us anymore! Jooheon has been working out with Shownu, and now my soft baby has abs. I love it. But you didn't know that, because you never see us.” Kihyun glances over to confirm his suspicions, and Minhyuk is definitely pouting. 

“Min, I’m sorry. You know I am. I’ll try to balance things more, okay? You want ice cream?” He gets a yes from Minhyuk, and leaves the safety of the shade to buy something cold. 

It’s a hot day, and the direct sunlight practically cooks Kihyun alive as he waits in line.

He scans the beach, glancing at all of the kids running about, and he recognizes so many people from the town. The owner of the coffee shop near his house is currently playing volleyball, his biology professor is sipping a beer while his kid runs in circles around him. 

Kihyun also sees a boy.

A boy who is wearing black at the beach. 

Specifically black pants ( _ pants!) _ and a black t-shirt. Shaggy black hair and everything. Amongst the shorts, tank tops, and bikinis, he’s hard to miss. Kihyun knows that the beach isn’t everyone’s style, but if you live here, it’s just something you put up with, y’know? 

The boy obviously isn’t a local. 

Kihyun stares, and shudders at the thought of how warm the boy must be. He’s sweating in his shorts and white t-shirt, and can’t begin to imagine wearing anything more. 

The boy in black is standing in line as well, a few feet away at the hot dog stand. He’s on his phone, looking bored. Kihyun continues to stare, absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that he’s  _ wearing black at the beach! The beach! _

Suddenly, he looks up from his phone. Directly into Kihyun’s eyes. The boy raises an eyebrow and makes a face, and Kihyun’s been caught red handed. 

Kihyun’s gaze shoots down, and his shoes in the sand are suddenly the most interesting things in the world. 

He’s stupid, though. He’s so, so stupid. He glances up, curiosity getting the best of him. 

The boy is the one staring now, but Kihyun can’t tell if it’s a glare or not. He kind of has a resting bitch face, and Kihyun knows that he probably looks like an ass staring at him in the first place. 

To make up for it, Kihyun gives a small smile, then glances down again. 

“Y’know, it’s not nice to stare at people.” Kihyun hears after a moment. He jumps away from the voice, yelping a high pitched noise. 

“It’s not nice to scare people, either! Jesus.” Hand over his heart, Kihyun turns to look at the boy next to him. 

“Not Jesus, but Changkyun. Why were you staring at me?”  _ Changkyun _ asks. 

“I--you-- you’re wearing black. On the beach. It’s weird. I’m sorry, you’re not weird--It’s. Well. Hi, I’m Kihyun. Are you from here?” Kihyun doesn’t do well under pressure. Especially in front of kinda-cute boys.

Changkyun is smiling, and still unacceptably close to Kihyun. He’s also not sweating or showing any discomfort, which is impossible. What the hell?

“No, I’m not from here. Visiting family and such. We don’t have the ocean in the city, so I wasn’t very prepared. I also just lost my place in line for a hot dog, so. Ice cream?”

“I thought everyone knew what to wear to the beach. Like, shorts, and. Not anything black. I really thought that was common knowledge.” 

The line moves up, and Changkyun takes a step forward when Kihyun does. They’re one place away from being able to order. 

“Well, this is my first time to the beach since I was very little. I have an aesthetic to uphold, yadda yadda.” 

“An aesthetic? Wearing black even when it’s hot enough to cook an egg?” Kihyun asks. 

“Yup. Oh! Ice cream!” Changkyun notices it’s “their” turn to order. 

Kihyun’s turn, which Changkyun stole. 

“Hi, can I get one vanilla waffle cone, please, with extra extra sprinkles? Like, when I say extra, I mean a shitton of sprinkles. At least two handfuls, please sir. Thank you!” Changkyun gives a bright smile, pulling out his wallet. “Oh, and whatever my friend wants as well.”

_ What? _

“No--I’ll buy my own ice cream. We don’t even know each other, it’s fine.” Kihyun rationalizes. 

“Shh, let me buy the ice cream. I disrespected your beach with my aesthetic. And you’re cute. Ice cream!”  _ Oh no, he has dimples.  _

“Uh. Yeah, sure. Cool. Normal cone, mint chocolate chip, please.” Kihyun orders his ice cream and watches Changkyun pay. 

Why would this complete stranger, a boy who he has never met before, pay for his ice cream? Call him cute? This doesn't… happen. This doesn’t happen to Kihyun. He doesn’t get hit on in public by cute boys. 

Kihyun uses dating apps, and gets set up on blind dates with friends of friends. He has to put  _ effort _ in. This? This is effortless.

Both of them are handed their ice cream, and for some unspoken reason, they walk in pace together. Apparently strangers don’t need words anymore. 

“I like your hair, by the way. Don’t see a lot of purple haired boys in small towns. S’nice.” Changkyun says. 

“Thank you! I don’t… I don’t hate your ‘aesthetic’ by the way, just. Not used to seeing it on my beach. Fits you though, honestly.” Why are they still walking together? Why is Kihyun saying random shit just to keep talking to him? 

Changkyun laughs, and Kihyun’s brain short circuits. 

That’s a  _ cute  _ laugh. 

“Thanks, purple fits you too. Guess we both stand out, huh?” Changkyun licks his ice cream in between words. 

They eventually wander far enough to find a few stairs to sit side by side. They finish their ice cream in relative silence, Changkyun making comments about Kihyun’s choice of ice cream. Kihyun makes fun of his ungodly amount of sprinkles. 

“I like the  _ cronch. _ ” He responds. Silly. 

That’s what he is, really. Changkyun is silly, and makes Kihyun laugh within moments of knowing him. That’s rare, for Kihyun. 

“Wait, so, if you hate crowded days, why are you here today?” 

“My best friend broke into my apartment with the spare key he has, and I haven’t seen him in a week, so I let it happen. Had a feeling I might meet a boy, I dunno” Kihyun jokes, looks Changkyun in the eyes and grins. 

Changkyun grins too, scrunching his face and ruffling his bangs. 

“Ahh, so cheesy. I didn’t sign up for this.” He whines. 

“I didn’t sign up to be bought ice cream, but here we are. Neither of us wanted to be at the beach today, but we’re here aren’t we? That’s pretty cool.” Kihyun knows he still sounds cheesy, but that’s him. 

Changkyun doesn’t say anything to this, just sits barely six inches from Kihyun, silent. 

“You said you come here in the mornings?” he asks instead. 

“Yeah, most sunrises in my life have been spent on the beach. It’s nice.” Kihyun explains. 

“Well, I do have to go soon, I’ve felt my phone vibrate at least twenty times and I know it’s all my friends asking me where I am. Buuut, can I join you tomorrow morning? Same spot?” Changkyun asks, presenting his dimples on a silver platter for Kihyun to cry over. 

A Sunday morning sunrise alone with his thoughts, or with a cute boy next to him, a cute boy that Kihyun will probably ask out for breakfast? 

Well, this one’s easy. 

“Of course, I’d love that. It’s early though, and if I’m honest, you don’t seem the type to wake up before the sun.” Kihyun says. 

“Oh you’re super right, I’m not. I’ll do it if we can get breakfast tomorrow though.”

“Damn it! I was gonna ask that tomorrow when the sun came up and it was gonna be all cool and shit. I hate you.” Kihyun frowns, glaring at Changkyun. 

What he really  _ hates  _ is how comfortable he feels with a stranger next to him. 

_Effortless_

“Okay okay, breakfast either way! I do have to go though, my phone went off again. See you tomorrow morning, promise.” They grin at each other before Changkyun gets up and walks back down the beach. 

And then there was one. 

Kihyun continues to sit, staring at the ocean. The never boring, ever present ocean. He had his first kiss on this beach, and his first breakup. His parents got married on this beach, and one day he wouldn’t mind proposing to someone here. 

So, he sits. And thinks. His brain kindly supplies him with images of dimples and and black jeans.  _ Traitor.  _

Kihyun finally gets up after a few more minutes, before finally brushing off his shorts and getting up. As he does, he finally realizes the red flag that’s been in the back of his head for thirty minutes. 

_ Shit, I forgot to buy ice cream for Minhyuk! _

**Author's Note:**

> for dan ma boi


End file.
